The invention relates to a process for producing (cigarette) packs having a band fastened on at least one pack surface by adhesive bonding. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
Cigarette packs are usually provided with a band, that is to say a strip-like blank made of paper or similar thin material. This band is usually a revenue stamp. However, it is also possible for the band to be used as a means for closing the pack.
With the increasingly higher outputs and resulting higher cycle speeds of tho packaging machines, there are problems in terms of providing the bands on the packs in a correctly positioned and stable manner. The bands are usually fastened on the pack on at least one pack surface, but in most cases xe2x80x9caround a cornerxe2x80x9d, by adhesive bonding.
The object of the invention is to provide band on (cigarette) packs in a stable manner within a relatively short period of time.
In order to achieve this object, the process according to the invention is characterized in that, (immediately) once the band has been provided on the pack, heat and pressure are applied to the hand in order to fix the same.
The invention is based on the finding that problems with providing the bands arise, in particular, in that the glue or adhesive for fastening the band does not set sufficiently quickly. For this purpose, in particular heat is applied to the band, and thus to the glue which has not yet set, to be precise in conjunction with pressure. This means that, within an extremely short period of time, the glue can set to such an extent that the band is connected to the pack in a stable manner.
The apparatus for carrying out the process is designed such that, in the immediate region of a band subassembly for applying the (glued) band to the pack, or following the band apparatus in a separate station, a heated pressure-exerting element acts upon the bands, that is to say presses said bands onto the pack with the transmission of heat. The pressure-exerting element preferably comprises a circulating carrier with a plurality of, namely in particular two, pressure-exerting segments which can be moved with the correct timing into a position with temporary abutment -against the pack in the region of the band. The pressure-exerting element or the segments may be designed such that the band is subjected to folding at the same time as heat and pressure are transmitted, if namely a leg of the band is to be folded into the plane of another pack surface.